Ron Hermione's Love Story short
by Erised-Eye
Summary: Ron and Hermione express their love in this story. Sorry, this is a REALLY short smut. This is my first FanFic and my writing has become more sophisticated by now, this was just a practice. WARNING, CONTAINS ADULT SCENES!
1. Chapter 1

**Ron + Hermione's Love Story.**

**Chapter 1.**

Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting in front of the fire in the common room.

'Well, I think I'll go to bed, we've got potions first lesson tomorrow. Coming Ron?'

'Nah, I think I'll just chill out here for a bit.' Ron said lazily.

'Right then, just don't fall asleep here again. You don't want another incident like that again! Goodnight.' Harry said as he headed up the boys stairs.

'Goodnight.' Hermione and Ron shouted after him. The common room was now completely empty and the only sound was the fire crackling in the grate.

They both sat there for a few minutes quietly, occasionally glancing at each other but looking away when they both looked the same time.

'Hermione, I just wanted to say- well that I'll always be here for you if you ever need someone.' Ron said romantically.

'Oh Ron, thank you.' She said and hugged him. They sat like that for a while staring at the hot fire. Hermione's head was resting on his shoulder and her arms wrapped around his muscular body. She Yawned and closed her eyes softly.

'Maybe you should head up to bed Hermione. You look a bit sleepy.' He said concerned.

'I don't want to leave you.' She whispered.

'I know, but I can't carry you upstairs if you fall asleep here, boys are not allowed in the girls dormitories.' Ron said.

Hermione sighed and got up and kissed Ron's cheek. She then bade him goodnight and made her way up to the girls' dormitory.

Ron stood at the bottom of the staircase admiring her go, wishing that tomorrow would come faster.

_I'll write more chapters soon. Please review! =) This is my first story, so Ihope you enjoy it, there will be more on its way soon!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next morning, Ron found that Hermione had already left for breakfast. When he walked into the great hall, Hermione was sitting with a bowl of cereal and a book in front of her.

'Good morning Hermione' Said Ron and grabbing a piece of toast.

'Hello Ron' said Hermione, blushing a bit.

'mm, this toast is nice. We've got to go to lessons in ten minutes though. Thought I'd remind you, you know' Ron said.

'Oh no! I'm really late! I've been here reading for 45 minutes!' said Hermione getting up immediately and rushing off, leaving Ron to run after her...

After the day of school was over, Ron was sitting in the Gryffindor common room struggling to do his charms and herbology homework when Hermione walked in the portrait hole.

'do you want some help with that?' said Hermione to Ron, smiling at him.

'yeah please, what's the spell to make fire work under water again?' said ron.

They both sat there doing their homework until Harry stepped through the portrait hole after finishing quiddich practice. The three of them then went to sit by the fire again and talked for about an hour.

'I probably should go to bed. I have double quiddich practice tomorrow what with the match coming up with Ravenclaw in two weeks. See you in divination Ron. Bye!' said harry

'See you harry.' Hermione said.

'Bye Harry.' Said Ron.

As Ron was sure Harry had gone, he shuffled closer to Hermione and she hugged him just like the night before. The common room was now completely empty again. Hermione surprised Ron by kissing him on the lips. Ron reacted almost immediately by kissing her back but more passionately. Their tongues tangled together. Without breaking the kiss, Hermione got up and straddled Ron. Both were still snogging when Ron pulled away.

'Hermione, I- I can't carry on like this' he said, and looked down to below his belt buckle. Hermione noticed this too and gently and slowly rubbed herself on him.

'Oh, god. Don't do that- please!' whimpered Ron.

'Sorry' Hermione said with a smile on her face. She was not sorry at all. She stared into Ron's pleading eyes and got up.

'See you tomorrow morning then. Night.' Said Hermione, leaving Ron on his own sitting on the sofa, slightly dazed at what had just happened.

'Goodnight.' He said after her.


End file.
